


Juxtaposition (Reposted)

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't always hate his body, but when he does; Bucky helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition (Reposted)

**Author's Note:**

> [faun-songs](http://tmblr.co/mGi9FjNZ9p7sV9ZWT-8vcAw) suggested I share this and I’m happy to do so. Inspired [by](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/110561113255/bucky-is-prone-to-keeping-their-chub-and-no-one#notes) [Fauns ](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/118636068425/but-if-youre-a-good-boy-and-stay-still-ill)[Chubby](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/112165249785/dine-with-that-boy-buck#notes)![Bucky](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/109148662935/first-times-are-an-unique-experience-and-while#notes) [pieces](http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/114418043850/idk-just-getting-the-hang-of-those-two-steves-ass), a headcanon that makes sense to me (and others apparently) more than many others.

On the days where Steve's small body got to him, where he was sick of people thinking of him as fragile Bucky would lay Steve out flat, sometimes naked other time still in their undershorts and lay on top of him, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, Bucky’s fuller belly pressed to Steve's sunken one and just let his whole considerable weight just press down.

Where Steve would allow Bucky to press kisses to whichever part of Steve's face, neck and chest he can reach, content to be smothered In the best way possible: by his best guy, who knows what Steve needs.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr](http://meghaninblack.co.vu/)


End file.
